


you make me warm

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, oblivious jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Joshua Hong is not the most approachable person ever.That, Jeonghan learns as he looks from afar, from the hallways, always hidden. He has a cold stare and a mystical aura. And Jeonghan doesn’t know how to even talk to him.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	you make me warm

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back as an anon writing for seventeen! this time is another commission and it's from @joshuaschink, i really hope you enjoy this fluffy piece and that it meets your expectations<3 thanks for trusting me
> 
> [this is my tw and commissions info!!](https://twitter.com/ten__wv/status/1241880594625200128?s=21)

Joshua Hong is not the most approachable person ever. 

That, Jeonghan learns as he looks from afar, from the hallways, always hidden. He has a cold stare and a mystical aura. And Jeonghan doesn’t know how to even talk to him.

It gets harder as they share some lessons, and Jeonghan can’t help but sneak glances at him, not paying attention to the class. It’ll come back to him, he’s aware, but the angelic look Joshua wears as he’s concentrated is enough to have him distracted the entire class. 

Yet talking to him is not an option. 

It’s too much pressure, a margin of error he can’t control, and if he fails, he’ll never forgive himself.

What he knows, as of now, is that Joshua is the same age as him, and so they share more activities than usual. Jeonghan knows his last name because of the times he’s been called in class, and he knows he’s actually not from Korea because of his accent. So perhaps Jeonghan knows too much for someone who never even shared a glance with that person, but he guesses there’s no other choice. 

It’s what it is. 

-

It all changes when he bumps into Joshua walking down the hallway. Jeonghan, for some reason, expects him to be cold-hearted and blame him, maybe even cursing at him. But he leans down, gathers all of Jeonghan’s books, and apologizes immediately. 

His cheeks are red. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, I—wasn’t looking, I’m sorry,” Jeonghan attempts to form a coherent sentence as a celestial being stands in front of him, “are you okay?”

“I am! Are you?”

All Jeonghan can do is nod. Then, with a bright smile, Joshua disappears. 

He leaves butterflies inside his stomach, heart, body. Like a cage has been opened, and the flutter of their wings make Jeonghan feel at ease. Or it’s simply Joshua’s angelic presence, who knows. 

-

Now he pays close attention to him, not scared anymore.

The details of his face, his glinting eyes and their shape, bright smile, and the pimple above his eyebrow. It all makes it realer, more genuine. Jeonghan doesn’t want to stop looking, and, before he can even prepare himself, Joshua is staring back.

He waves at him, and Jeonghan grins back at him. 

That single interaction makes his insides burn. He’s weak, allured by God himself, and he can’t stop it from happening. From dreaming with Joshua at night, from daydreaming with Joshua during the day. Some things are unstoppable, and the feelings that slowly grow inside Jeonghan are seemingly unrelenting. 

“Hey,” Joshua greets him. Jeonghan almost falls. “I never got the chance to introduce myself.”

Jeonghan wants to tell him he knows his birth date already. “Oh, yeah, I’m Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan.”

“I’m Joshua Hong,” he says, smiling, and bows. Jeonghan knows that already, but he pretends, bows and smiles back.

“It's nice to meet you, Joshua,” his name sounds nice as it rolls out his tongue. Jeonghan wants to repeat it to himself like a mantra.

“Same,” he adds, “I didn’t know we had this many classes together.”

It’s Jeonghan who noticed first, of course. 

“Yeah, we do, I was actually, uh, afraid to approach you.”

“Approach  _ me _ ?”

The tone of his voice indicates surprise. But Jeonghan isn’t so sure, if he’s being judged or genuinely questioned. 

“Yes…” Jeonghan confirms.

“Oh, please don’t tell me I look intimidating or something,” he says, “I’m not a bad person! I swear!”

Of course Jeonghan believes him, because he  _ knows _ . Even if his cold stare is a bit menacing, there’s innocence in the way he talks and moves, in his actions, like picking up his books from the floor without knowing who they belong to. He doesn’t judge, he doesn’t intimidate. 

“Not at all, maybe a bit at the beginning, I guess… but you  _ are  _ nice,” Jeonghan says, “I’m sorry I bumped into you that time.”

Joshua laughs and Jeonghan sees stars. 

“I’m glad, then.”

-

For some reason, they become close.

Or what Jeonghan considers close—knowing each other’s favorite coffee and buying it for the other. Revising together, helping each other finish papers due soon. That’s closeness, for sure. And it starts to bother Jeonghan a little. 

Not because it’s bad, but because it drives him insane. Whenever Joshua leans down to look at the screen of his laptop and he can smell his perfume, or when their hands touch as he passes over some book. It bothers him because he can concentrate. Jeonghan looks at Joshua and thinks of the moon, the night sky. So he doesn’t want to stop looking. 

It’ll come back to him, he knew. 

“Is there something on my face?” He asks, hand touching his jaw and cheeks. Jeonghan wants to reply saying  _ beauty _ , but saves it to himself and thinks up a excuse.

“Sorry, I space out a lot,” he lies, staring back down at his open book. Joshua does the same, and Jeonghan notices his habit of pushing his glasses back up every thirty seconds, approximately. It’s so cute the words on the paper turn to hieroglyphics. 

“I noticed.”

And yeah, Joshua notes things about him too. Probably his weirdness or problem to concentrate, the tender gaze he’s constantly sending his way. He hopes not. 

“Sorry.”

And now they’re so close they even share a pencil. 

-

For a week or two, not much changes. 

Jeonghan continues going after Joshua as he’s been for a while, now closer, and Joshua remains oblivious as he should be. Their study evenings become a constant, and Jeonghan has never been happier to be able to look at Joshua up close. 

One time, they stay for too long at a place the owners nearly kick them out, so, as a gentleman, he walks Joshua to his place. He learns where he lives, then, and notes it down mentally along with the many facts he’s been learning lately. It’s close to their University and the many cafés they visit on a daily basis, instead of Jeonghan who lives a bit further away. 

It’s a necessary fact to understand how they get closer.

Because there’s a rainy, gloomy day in which they get caught under the rain after a study session, and, clearly, the nearest place is Joshua’s apartment. So they run there, covering themselves with their coats, and finally reach his place. Jeonghan is already shaking.

(He blames the cold, he always will). 

“I had no idea it was going to rain,” Joshua sighs, “you can dry yourself and stay here.”

_ Stay _ . 

“Huh?”

“Yeah, until it stops raining, it doesn’t bother me,” Joshua continues. Jeonghan’s heart is about to explode. 

“Thank you.”

He attempts to cool down and think straight, but it’s fruitless. Joshua’s place is so him, so minimalist but cozy at the same time, black and gray frames on the wall that portray a colorful childhood and family. He smiles looking at them and Joshua groans.

“Don’t look at those, my mom forced me to wear that costume,” he says, sighing, and reappears with two towels. 

“You look like a nice kid,” Jeonghan comments. 

Joshua dries his hair slowly, messing it up, and Jeonghan is having a hard time breathing, it seems. He looks small, vulnerable but soft, and he’s thankful he’s able to see him in such state. 

“I was!” 

They both laughs and Jeonghan carefully tries to dry his hair but fails, because his hands are cold, and his hair is fried, weak, and he won’t make himself look ridiculous in front of Joshua. (Everytime he comes out of the shower, his hair is all over the place, so he can’t even imagine what it looks like know. Drying it would be futile). 

“You need help?” Joshua asks.

“I—uh, just have really weak hair, and I usually let it air dry.”

“But you’ll catch a cold,” exclaims Joshua, “here, let me help.” 

Then he grabs the towel, sits on the couch and gesture for him to sit in front of him, in between his legs. Jeonghan wants to die. 

Yet it happens, Joshua dries his hair as if he’s a small child, grabbing pieces of hair and rubbing them slowly, at least so they don’t drip water and end up getting him more wet than he is. Once he’s done, he pats his back, and gets up.

“Your hair smells nice,” he says, “you must use a special shampoo, right?”

Jeonghan can only nod. 

As it was expected, and because sometimes destiny is on Jeonghan’s side, it never stops raining. It gets worse even, windy, chilly. Joshua doesn’t allow him to go out at least until there’s no more distant thunder. 

“Stay over,” Joshua suggests, “I can sleep on the couch.”

Jeonghan freezes. His heart doesn’t beat. 

“Oh no, no,” he shakes his head, “I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”   


“C’mon,” Joshua insists. His eyes glimmer with stars that Jeonghan can’t stop staring at. “I won’t allow you to get sick.”

He thinks he can easily call a cab, take a ride home, but instead falls for Joshua’s charms, willingly, and shyly nods. 

“Okay.”

The couch is too small for them. And Joshua’s pillow smells like him. 

-

It all continues as usual. 

Seemingly, there are no anomalies, and Jeonghan keeps on staring at Joshua as if he’s only person in the world. So, it is the  _ usual _ . 

Except, after the second incident, as Jeonghan decides to call it, Joshua stares back. His eyes fix on him, too, when he doesn’t know Jeonghan is aware, when he turns around and his gaze burns his back. It’s strange, he even wonders if he did something wrong, if he said unnecessary things, if he’s just realizing now how intense of a person Jeonghan can be. 

“Hey,” Jeonghan says. Joshua looks up from his book. “Everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah, of course, why?”

Jeonghan narrows his eyes. “Nothing.”

It’s weird, how he’s been acting. And he begins overthinking right away. How maybe he’s getting tired of him, of spending time together, of their  _ friendship _ . Jeonghan doesn’t want them to stop being friends, acquaintances, or study-buddies. He doesn’t want to stop seeing Joshua up close, admiring his beauty, every single detail. 

Jeonghan doesn’t want them to drift away. 

-

It gets worse, now Joshua can’t even look at him. 

No matter how intense Jeonghan’s gaze is, Joshua doesn’t stare back, buries himself in his books and ignores his presence overall. Something is not okay, and Jeonghan isn’t so sure if he wants to find out. 

“Can we talk?” Jeonghan asks. Joshua looks up at him with wide eyes.

“Uh, yeah, about?”

He doesn’t know about what he wants to talk about. “I just feel like—maybe you’re getting tired of me, and I get that, honestly, but you’ve been acting weird.”

“What? No!” He shakes his head almost furiously, “I love spending time with you. I love studying together.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry if I seem weird, I… have a lot in my mind right now,” Joshua finally says. 

“It’s okay.”

It’s not. Jeonghan wonders if Joshua is capable of lying, of being such a good liar that Jeonghan doesn’t notice what he’s hiding. 

But it’s what it is. 

-

Turns out, things weren’t exactly how Jeonghan thought they were. 

Joshua doesn’t stop spending time with him, doesn’t stop staring back, doesn’t relent in any way. And, actually, begins getting closer to him, like the times Jeonghan would panic at the mere touch of their hands, now he does it on purpose, holds his hand and writes for him, points at his laptop screen with one hand while wrapping the other around him.

It’s the kind of contact that wasn’t there before. 

And it’s driving Jeonghan insane, because if things are okay, if they are friends now, it must mean Joshua is one of those gullible and touchy people who’s always hooked around their friends, always showing affection. He doesn’t know if he will be able to endure that.

“See?” He points at something on his paper that Jeonghan isn’t paying attention at all, and Joshua moves closer so their thighs touch. “This part, you should write it differently.”

He doesn’t hear what he’s saying, all he can focus on is the contact of their bodies, the warmth on the side of his thigh belonging to Joshua, who keeps talking and he doesn’t listen at all. 

“Are you even listening to me?”

God, Joshua is so beautiful.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, looks at where Joshua is pointing. His perfume engulfs him. 

Jeonghan might not make it out of this alive. 

-

Joshua doesn’t hide it anymore. 

He doesn’t understand what’s making him so daring lately, but there’s an arm around him most of the time, and Jeonghan wishes he was brave enough to do the same, to show Joshua what his feelings are, what he’s constantly thinking about. 

Jeonghan wants to hug him, hold him. 

But is content enough with the fleeting touch of Joshua’s arm on his back, his waist. It’s enough, for now. Until things change, again. 

Joshua seems nervous around him, and his touches are hesitant, as if Jeonghan would push him away. Now when they make eye contact, he quickly looks away, focuses on something else, doesn’t talks as much as before, and makes Jeonghan question once again if he’s regretting their friendship. 

“You okay?”

“Uh, of course.”

“You don’t seem okay,” Jeonghan dares to say.

“I’m just too—busy with all of this, and finals, and, yeah,” he even talks awkwardly, a weird accent that Jeonghan would like to point out to him and ask about, but the timing is not exactly ideal. 

“I get it,” he replies. He does, really, but it’s beginning to make him overthink again, and he doesn’t want that.

“Y’know,” Jeonghan starts, “if you ever wanna talk to me, do it. You can tell me anything.”

Joshua smiles.

-

Maybe he takes it too literally. 

“I like you,” he confesses, out of nowhere, as they sit in a secluded area of a café that Joshua loves. “That’s why I’ve been acting strange.”

Jeonghan almost chokes. “What?”

“Sorry,” he says, “it’s weird.”

“Not at all, God, I’ve liked you since I first saw you,” Jeonghan chooses to confess first, surprised that Joshua took it so lightly.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“I thought you were getting tired of me,” Joshua says.

“I thought that too!”

They both laugh, cheeks red like two apples, and Joshua looks so ethereal it makes Jeonghan stomach churn. His eyes glint, with happiness, with what seems to be relief, and his shoulders finally slump after being so tense for so long. Jeonghan takes a few seconds to take it all in, to process the situationt. 

To process that, Joshua Hong, the unapproachable person from months ago, actually likes  _ him _ .  “I can hug you now,” Jeonghan comments.

“You could've done it before too,” Joshua says, smiling, eyes turning into crescents. Then Jeonghan is wrapped around him like a koala, finally letting out every urge he’s ever had. 

This kind of contact is what he wanted. 

“You’re a clingy one, huh?”

Jeonghan grins. “I might be. Is that okay?”

“More than okay.”

Surprisingly, Joshua leans in first, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips as if testing, and it’s Jeonghan who dives in and holds onto his jaw to kiss him properly, to finally set free every feeling he’s been holding in. 

A butterfly flies by, 

“Okay,” Joshua says, “okay.”

Jeonghan doesn’t have to sneak a glance at him anymore, he looks at him unmasked, fondness and all, and doesn’t care that Joshua notices. 

“I can’t believe I was scared of approaching you,” Jeonghan says, placing his head on Joshua’s shoulder, “or that you were  _ cold _ .”

“I can be cold.”

Joshua attempts to look serious but fails, as his face is still a bit pink, and he laughs out loud in a way Jeonghan has never heard before. 

“See?”

“You make me warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> [this is my tw and commissions info!!](https://twitter.com/ten__wv/status/1241880594625200128?s=21)


End file.
